To Tremble With Fear
by miseryelf
Summary: Every fan should have one of these stories, hehe. Four people get tossed into Middle-Earth for a reason. But to the four, it's all just fun and games until tragedy strikes. Will they figure out the mystery? Rated R for Lang. so far;)
1. Chapter One: Realization

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Tolkien's characters. They are his and I only borrow, not steal;) I bow before the mastery of J.R.R.!  
  
To Tremble With Fear  
  
Chapter One: Realization  
  
My eyes, tired as they were, tried to focus on the surroundings I found myself. 'Where am I?' I asked myself. Trees...there were a lot of trees. Funny, I don't remember going camping. But then again, I was so drunk last night, I couldn't even tell what I had done four hours before I fell on my ass to sleep. 'Ok, yeah...' I think as I look around 'this isn't right. Think! What happened last night...Ben gave me another shot of Morgan. Courtney told me to pace myself. Holly was already passed out on the ground. Hey, we were out in the country! I remember!'  
  
My hangover caught up with me at that moment and I groaned in frustration at the pain. 'Damn Morgan!' "You guys?" I nearly whispered. It sounded like I yelled. 'Double Damn!' Grasping my head, I tried to control the pain. God, what a stupid thing to do...'I am never drinking again!' I laughed at myself. 'Yeah, just like the last few times you vowed.'  
  
"Sonya?" a male voice called from behind some bushes. Climbing through the thick brush, I could see just enough to realize it was my brother. He stumbled his way out of the bush and I couldn't help but giggle if but slightly.  
  
"Ben" I whispered "You okay?" He walked over and sat next to me looking like he was dragged through wind and rain and back again. Looking up, he gave me his best smile even though I knew it was forced.  
  
"Yep" he replied "Your two lackies are over there behind the bush." He looked around and thought for a moment. "Umm, Where the hell are we?"  
  
I looked around too and said "I have no idea." I sighed and looked down at the ground when the sun became too bright for my aching eyes.  
  
"Right then" he said, standing "I'll investigate." I chanced my gaze back up to my brother to smile and thats when I saw it. My eyes widened, even though they screamed not to, and I grabbed my brothers wrist, jerking him back to the ground.  
  
"Oh. My. God." I said flatly, staring at my brother. I couldn't move. If I did, I swear it would disappear.  
  
"What?" he asked "Do I have a leach on me or somethin?" He saw my wide eyes and new something was really wrong because he started to worry too. "Well, get it off" he said sternly, without moving an inch.  
  
"I don't think I can..." I reached up and touched his ear tentatively afraid that maybe I would hurt him or even hurt myself, really.  
  
He grabbed my hand. "What are you doing?" he asked me, as if I was some crazy lunatic. I grabbed his hand and brought it up to his ear. His eyes went wide. Oh yeah, he felt the tip that was usually round. "What the hell...?" he asked in disbelief bringing his other hand to his other ear and feeling the tip there as well. He started to panic. "Sonya, what has happened?" he asked.  
  
Yeah, as if I had all the answers to how the universe works. So, I answer with my own special answer that I tell everyone when I have no idea what the hell is going on either... "Don't know." Original, huh?  
  
Ben gasped and said "Your ears!" I quickly brought my hands to my ears and traced the perfect tips with my fingers.  
  
"Shit!" I cried out, panicking in my own way, which is dangerously close to loosing my mind. "Ok. Let's calm down" I said, mostly for myself "There can be only one explanation for all this. When we were passed out, we were kidnapped by plastic surgeons and they played a practical joke on us. Then left us in the middle of a forest."  
  
"Oh yeah, that's believable" Ben replied, sarcastically. He grabbed me and brought me to my feet along with him.  
  
I recoiled from him. "I don't hear you comin up with anything so back off!" I yell. There was no way all this was happening to me.  
  
"We need to find a town so I can call Lorn" he said, looking around to see which direction would be best to take to find civilization. That's when I started noticing more.  
  
"Ben..." I said, trying to get his attention. Walking around him, I found a lot of differences from yesterday. "Your hair..."  
  
"Yeah?" he asked, bringing his hand up to run his fingers through.  
  
"It's longer..." I replied "Much longer. And you're thinner but..." I pulled the sleeve of his shirt to his shoulder and sure enough "You're built almost to perfection. Ugh!" I ripped the sleeve down in its place and huffed "Why is it you who always looks damn perfect!?"  
  
"What can I say?" he replied, his ego shining brightly. He looked me over for a second and said "You've lost some, too. You're hair is about the same but softer..." Reaching toward me, he grabbed my upper arm and finished "You also have nice muscles." He winked at me when I smirked at him.  
  
We both heard the bushes moving and Holly ungracefully fell to the ground in front of it. "What's goin on?" she asked while laughing at herself.  
  
I had to laugh at her. "We've been deformed" I replied "Other than that...don't know." There's that infamous line again. She stood up straight and looked at us with a pained expression.  
  
"Do you guys have some Tylenol?" she asked. We both shook our heads, knowing full well she didn't need to hear the answer. She walked over to us and looked up "What did I drink last night?" she asked "I've shrunk."  
  
Ben checked her ears while she looked at him (skeptical of his sanity) and found that they were round just as they were yesterday. "I don't get it" he whispered to himself.  
  
"You haven't shrunk, Holly" I told her. But then again, looking down on her..."Well, maybe you have." We just sort of stared at each other in this shock horror. What happened to my friend?  
  
"Or maybe we're taller..." Ben offered "I mean, look down, Sonya. Is this natural to you?" Both he and I looked down at the same time and I found myself narrowing my eyes. I felt like I was on short stilts.  
  
I quickly sat down, crossing my very long legs to keep myself from getting sick. Ben found himself doing the same thing. "Well..." I started "At least we'll be giants together."  
  
"Nothing worse than being alone" he agreed lamely. It was nice to have a brother who understood and was like a best friend. He was a lot of maintenence but hey, he was great entertainment.  
  
More rustling was heard by the bush and we figured it was Courtney getting up the courage to actually wake up. 'I wish I hadn't woke up.' "Help!" we heard. I quickly got up and moved to the bushes. Shocking myself, I easily bent the bush apart for Courtney to walk through. What I saw then nearly made me faint. "Thanks, chica" she said, looking up and up and up "Sonya?"  
  
I fell back from her and hit the ground hard. I backed up slowly and asked "What the hell is going on, Benjie?" Notice I said Benjie. Oh yeah, I only use that name when I tremble with fear.  
  
Courtney was freaking. She looked like a scared, cornered animal. She was so small. "What's going on you guys?" she asked.  
  
"Fuck!" Ben exclaimed and went to my side "Don't freak out, babe. Ok? Stay with me. You are with me, right?" I nodded and waited for him to continue "I have an idea of what might be going on here." He looked over at the other two women and said "Come here, lets sit down. I know I need to." Sitting, he sighed at the nausea leaving and my friends came so we could sit in a circle. "Ok, we are obviously not in Kansas anymore" he started "I don't know what happened to your uncle's farm, Holly, 'cuz we aren't there. So, I can only suspect that we have traveled in some way and in that traveling, have...changed." He motioned to everyone to prove his point. "Except you, Holly. I don't get that" he finished.  
  
"Well, thanks. That's the first time I will ever hear someone taunt me for being normal..." she replied. She gave a sad smile.  
  
Courtney twitched a little and said "Sonya? You look like an elf..."  
  
"Yeah?" I retorted "And you look like a..." Realization dawned upon me for the first time that day and I laughed. My fear totally disappeared. This situation didn't seem so unusual anymore. Ben and Holly looked at me strangely until I choked out "a hobbit!"  
  
"You're not suggesting what I think you're suggesting, are you?" Ben asked. I laughed again and nodded. I just couldn't believe it. We were in Middle-Earth?  
  
"You're a prissy elf!!" I laughed and pointed at my brother. He scoffed and set a frown on his perfect features.  
  
Holly laughed and said "Now if he just had wings, we could dress him up in a white costume and he could be a fairy!" He scoffed again, sending all three of us girls into fits of laughter.  
  
"Wait!" I said, alarmed "Elves are NOT fairies!!" Holly looked at me alarmed for a second but smirked evilly knowing full well it would tick me off. I got up and started chasing her through the forest with a death sentence on my lips.  
  
Ben laughed at their antics and leaned over to Courtney, saying "I don't think the human will last." She laughed and nodded in agreement.  
  
"Sonya would win anyways" she replied. He laughed and nodded.  
  
His elven ears preceded him. Ben heard Holly's gasp. He stood and started running. "Come on, Courtney" he called back to her. She ran, her little legs not giving her much room to run like she used to. Many times she just felt like falling but she knew she couldn't.  
  
They both came upon the two of us quickly and stopped dead in their tracks. Soon we were surrounded by what looked like elves holding bows and arrows in our direction. "Looks like a trap if ever I've seen one" I heard Ben mutter. He came up behind me, his back to mine and took my hand in his own as reassurance.  
  
One fine elf walked in front of the many, no weapon appeared to be in his clutches. He was the leader. Everyone turned their gaze to the elf that seemed above the rest. In turn, this elf looked at me and my brother with skepticism at our clothes and then looked at Holly and Courtney. "What business does a human and hobbit have here? And who are you?" he asked, motioning towards my brother and I.  
  
Well, at least we understood what he said...  
  
To be continued... 


	2. Chapter Two: Facade

  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of Tolkien's characters nor his beautiful scenery. I bow in awe of his mastery.   
  
  
  
**_~To Tremble With Fear~_**   
  
  
**Chapter Two: Facade**   
  
  
*First Person: Sonya   
  
"Speak" the elf demanded. His narrowed eyes left no room for argument. I stood there frozen to the ground. My lips protested to break the silence because it felt like an etheral moment. It was too precious to even think.   
  
Thankfully, my brother knew where his tongue was and said "We come in peace." I heard Holly giggle just a bit from the overly-used phrase. The leader seemed happy with the comment and loosened his gaze somewhat. Although, he still didn't look favorably at Holly. That couldn't be good, right?   
  
"What are your names?" the imposing leader asked in his booming voice. Those arrows, for some reason, were really worrying me. Can't he tell them to stand down or something?   
  
"My name is Sonya" I spoke out. Yeah, I knew this stuff. "This is my brother Ben and my good friends Holly and Courtney." Hey, I even motioned to everyone as I spoke their names. Maybe this elf wasn't so scary after all.   
  
The leader was joined by another elf who came out of battle stance to speak with him. They whispered but I heard what they were saying. They were talking of plans to move us. But to where? We didn't even know where in Middle-Earth we were. Ben looked at me with a concerned expression and I met his gaze with one that assured I was fine. But still, he wrapped me in his arms as a way of protection and keeping them from separating us. "Where are we?" I asked without properly thinking my way through. Ben's arms were incredibly comforting.   
  
The elf turned as if I had just cursed him out. It was anger (probably at being interrupted) and confusion all at the same time. "You know not of where you travel?" he asked and I shook my head. He turned back to the elf he was speaking with and they spoke a few more words. If I heard correctly, they were going to take us to 'the Lady'? Why did that sound familiar? "Come, we shall lead you to the city of the Galadhrim" he said, motioning for his group to stand down "You will come before our Lord and Lady." He turned to start leading but stopped as if remembering something. Looking back at us, he said rather unwelcomingly "Welcome to Lorien Forest."   
  
The patrol of elves surrounded us on every side crowding us into a space we couldn't escape while he lead us to Lothlorien. I took a side glance to Courtney and mouthed "Galadriel." She nodded to me with a smile on her face. This had to be a dream.   
  
"I don't like this" Ben murmured to me, looking around at the elves. He hadn't let me go ever since he wrapped his arms around me. I had a feeling he was more scared than I but he would never admit it. "Do you know where we're going?" he asked.   
  
I nodded. "To Lothlorien" I replied, lightly "Calm down, Ben. I have heard Lorien elves are pretty tough when it comes to strangers at their borders."   
  
He snickered nervously and asked "Where did you hear that from?"   
  
I smiled back at him and said "Somewhere on the internet?" He just shook his head at me and smiled. At least the light conversation eased him a bit. Now, he only held my hand...albeit tightly. "Do you think this is Haldir?" I asked Holly who was walking beside me. I motioned my head to the leader to emphasize.   
  
She shook her head and said "I don't know." Tilting her head slightly, looking him up and down, she said "He doesn't look like our sexy elf...But I guess he'll do." I looked around to see if anyone heard that. It was a little embarissing. In fact, Holly probably didn't remember that elves had such good hearing.   
  
The elf I saw talking to the leader earlier had a smirk on his face and I knew he heard. He glanced at me and noticed my staring. The elf promptly went back to his cool demeanor and marched on like the rest. There was just something about that elf that spoke to me.   
  
Looking over at my brother, I motioned for him to let me go for a second. He was skeptical and tried to hold on but it wasn't going to happen. I made my way to the other side of the circle until I was right beside that elf. Walking as if nothing was wrong or amiss, I could feel the elf tense slightly next to me. "What is your name?" I whispered, hoping the leader wouldn't catch on that I was talking to one of his elves. He didn't even move his gaze to me. Oh yeah, he was ignoring me. Actually, I expected this. "Please, Believe me that we are not here to provoke your people" I whispered "We know no one in this world. Won't you speak to me?" He brought his gaze to mine and we locked eyes for what seemed like forever. So much passed between us...understanding, guilt, and even a little hope. I found myself very attracted to this elf.   
  
I broke the gaze with a soft blush and he smiled at me. "Nothing shall harm you" he whispered to me. Was that a double entendre? 'You' as in my group or 'you' as in me? I gave him a small smile in return.   
  
"Rumil!" the leader called and the elf I spoke with jerked his head back where it belonged, marching with the rest of the patrol. Damn leader. 'Rumil' I thought with a sigh. That's a nice name. I shook my head to clear the thoughts that started to push through. Man, I really needed a boyfriend.   
  
Ben came over to me and wrapped his arm around my waist, whispering "What did he say?" I smiled at him.   
  
"We are alright, Ben. There is no need to fear these elves" I said, a little above a whisper just so Rumil would be able to here clearly. Looking over at the elf, I swear I could see a glint of happiness in the elf's eyes. I smiled knowing and feeling completely safe...as long as Rumil was around.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
When Courtney's growling stomach became too much for the leader to hear, he stopped everyone to have something to eat. The four of us sat in a close circle, Ben being close enough for our knees to be touching. They gave us sweet bread. "Lembas" I held up the bread for all to see "I can't believe I'm really eating Lembas." Holly and Courtney smiled but Ben was too consumed by the activity outside our circle to pay attention.   
  
Among the four of us, we shared one water sac, which I deemed would not last longer than fifteen minutes. We were tired, hungry, and very thirsty. Surprisingly, a few bites of the bread and I was full. A few swiggs of the water and I was ready to run a Marathon. What the hell was going on with me? I stood and stretched, feeling completely refreshed. When I looked around, I saw every eye on me like I had just did a song and dance out of tune.   
  
I locked eyes with Rumil for a moment and his eyes begged me to sit down. Within a spilt second, I was hitting the ground with the ferocity of tripping on my ass. Which is not fun, mind you. I quickly scooted near my brother as if running from the gazes.   
  
At that moment, everyone went back to their activities; sharpening, eating, or even checking arrows. 'Ok, no moving without their permission. Great, just great.'   
  
Watching my other friends eat, I glanced at Rumil every chance I got. I found he was doing the same, a small smile on his lips when we would catch each other. I would just look away with a slight blush on my features. That was elf was shameless.   
  
After a while, he stopped glancing and just stared at me. At one moment, I stared back and we shared more between us. He had such beautiful eyes and they were so full of emotion. I always had something for people with passion.   
  
I heard light footfalls behind me and a beautiful yet dangerous voice said "Come with me." I looked up and found the unyielding eyes of the leader. "Come" he repeated more demandingly, taking my upper arm to help me stand.   
  
I stood and my brother automatically grabbed onto my other arm, saying "She stays with me." Looking back, I saw the fury started to rise within Rumil. He was so easy to read. But he didn't move almost as if he couldn't.   
  
"Calm yourself" the leader responded and jerked my arm towards him.   
  
"I don't think so, Taur'quessir[Sylvan elf]!" my brother yelled, pulling me back towards him. 'Wow, that endearment didn't sound too endearing.' The leader sneered and motioned for a couple of elves to hold my unyielding brother back.   
  
"Dina[Be silent]!" When my brother was removed from my arm, I reached out to him in panic. I didn't like the situation. But I was lead away, quickly, from the rest of the group. Was he going to kill me? The fear started building with every step taken.   
  
We were quite a distance away before he stopped and sort of threw me towards a tree. "Leave your stares and sweet words for those of your own kind" he said, throwing me off guard. He did all this to tell me to stay away from his Elves?   
  
I matched his glare and said "You give me no room to argue. So, fine." He laughed slightly, thinking I was playing some game. Maybe I was. Since when did I stay away from a man I fell head over heals for? Well, technically, this guy was an elf but same difference.   
  
He walked closer and closer until he was just inches away from my ear. "What makes you think he acts this way out of pure attraction?" he asked, menacingly "He is anything but pure when it comes to what he wants and gets." I shot him a glare, angry that he would make such a claim on the only elf that showed kindness. Thinking for a moment, a lot of freaky guys I've met were usually the sweetest at first. "Do not tempt him to want you. You would regret it" he finished, flatly.   
  
"Then, why warn me?" I asked, a little upset since he was being an ass from the beginning. He brought his hand up to my cheek and caressed it lightly, making me freak out.   
  
"I do not want this beautiful face to hold anything but a smile" he whispered. I shuddered, though not from anticipation but from repulsion. Mostly, because this elf scared the hell out of me and now he was slightly hitting on me. Creepy.   
  
I smirked and replied "It would be hardplace to refuse such a request." He smiled and backed away slightly. Thank God!   
  
"Then, I shall be happy to help produce more smiles from my lady" he said, bowing slightly in front of me. I raised an eyebrow and bit my lip to keep from laughing. When he looked up, I saw that glint in his eyes as if he just won a prize. I smiled slightly, almost frightened to show the truth.   
  
'Just stay away from me and we're good.'   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
When I got back to the camp, Ben took me in his arms and thanked God a million times, which made the other Elves look at him funny. 'Oh yeah, Elves don't believe in God here. It's the Valar.'   
  
Before long, we were back on the road, walking towards Lothlorien. It was nearly dark before the leader decided to stop again and this time, to sleep. I was very thankful and I knew Courtney and Holly were happy too.   
  
They gave Courtney and Holly a bit more food as they had asked for some. We all took a big gulp of water and settled ourselves in a huge pile to sleep. We were quite funny looking. Ben had his arm draped over me, I had my head on Holly's shoulder and Courtney was actually spooned between myself and Holly. She was so small and was probably the warmest of all of us. Lucky git.   
  
I couldn't sleep. Those words the leader had said kept coming into my mind, haunting my sanity. I thought I was good at spotting the bad eggs but I had been wrong before and it surely wasn't gonna change just because I was in a different world. Well, different time. To tell the truth, I still was unsure of how we got here.   
  
Sitting up carefully, I made sure I woke no one, including the leader. I lightly kissed my brother on the forehead and walked a bit away until I was able to see the sky. Surprisingly, the moon was out and it looked just the same. 'My security blanket.' I smiled and kissed my hand, gesturing to the moon in respect. I loved the moon, it constantly waxed and waned but was the same nonetheless. As long as the moon didn't leave me, then I never felt alone.   
  
"You are a stargazer" I heard a voice beside me and I turned to find Rumil looking intently at me. I tensed, those words the leader had said making me feel uncomfortable yet again. He frowned at my reaction and said "I am sorry for interrupting." He started to walk away and something inside me screamed to stop him.   
  
I reached out and lightly tapped his arm, saying "You weren't interrupting. You just shocked me." He turned and smiled lightly.   
  
"Shocked you..." he repeated "No, you do not need shock." He looked down, as if in guilt. "What did Orophin do when he took you away?" he asked, tentatively. It seemed this elf was generally concerned, so I indulged. 'Orophin is the bitchy elf's name, then.'   
  
"He only wished to talk" I said, ignoring giving the content of the discussion. Rumil didn't seem happy with that answer.   
  
"He did not hurt you, then?" he asked, watching me carefully to make sure I didn't lie. I shook my head and I saw him sigh a bit...in relief. I turned from him and found the spot where the moon shown through the canapy of the forest. Sitting slowly, I didn't take my eyes off of it. He smiled and joined me on the ground, looking up as well. "What fascinates you so?" he asked.   
  
I sighed and replied "It is beautiful and its the only thing upon this earth that I can count on never changing." He laughed lightly and I looked at him. "Why are you laughing?" I asked.   
  
"It is only..." he started "The moon is everchanging." I smiled like I had him in my trap. 'Yes! Opportunity!'   
  
Looking over to him I said "But you only look with your eyes." He ceased smiling and looked at me questioningly. "It is always a full circle but sometimes, it wishes not to show itself fully or at all. But that doesn't mean thats its not there or that it has changed" I continued "I know many who act and believe in different things in the same respect. It's there. You just have to see with your heart." I looked back up to the moon and closed my eyes, basking in the moonlight. "Change can be a facade" I finished.   
  
He was silent and I looked back to see if he was still there. Oh yeah, he was there and stared at me with a smile upon his face. I stared back, hoping that maybe a smile wouldn't form on my lips. I was still unsure of myself here. He leaned forward, his hand reaching out to caress my cheek but I backed away. Sitting back in his place, he frowned and looked completely rejected.   
  
"I'm sorry" I said quickly but he shook his head.   
  
"No" he said "I should not have..." Trailing off, he stood and started to walk away. He stopped and turned, saying "Promise me one thing, Sonya." I looked up and locked with his gaze. "Do not change from the she-elf who came to me for reassurance this morning" he continued "Change can be a facade, right?"   
  
Guilt crossed my eyes and he smiled sadly. "Maybe" I whispered. He nodded and walked away. 'Shit. He got me there.'   
  
_To be continued..._   
  
  
**Please Review...I need to know whether to keep updating;)**   
  



	3. Chapter Three: An Attack

  
  
**Disclaimer:** I ain't goin over that again...See chap one;)   
  
**A/N:** I fucked up! Yep, that's unbelievable, right?;) The first two chaps are in first person but this one is especially in the third and the story will continue in third person. I apologize if this throws you off. I guess I could go back and change the first two chaps...naw...   
  
  
**_~To Tremble With Fear~_**   
  
  
**Chapter Three: An Attack**   
  
  
Holly looked around and got Sonya's attention. "Don't trust those elveses...they're trixy!" she whispered excitedly. Sonya snickered and shook her head.   
  
"They're too pretty to trussssstessss" she replied and shook her head at their own antics. She didn't care about the elves' reactions around them anymore. It had been a few days since the four had realized they were in Middle-Earth and now, all they cared about was having fun and pushing the limits. Besides, what's fun with acting like prisoners?   
  
Courtney ran up to the leader and poked him in the leg. He looked down and smirked, knowing exactly what that face meant. They better stop to eat. He stopped the group in a perfect place in order to eat and refresh. "Thank you, Mister Elf Sir" she said thankfully, giving a huge smile. Orophin shook his head.   
  
Holly laughed and said "I knew she wouldn't last long!" Little Courtney turned around and stuck her tongue out at her. "Oh, that's mature" she continued in mock fun. Some of the elves laughed and sat in respective places to pass the time in their own way.   
  
Sonya smiled and noticed that every single time they stopped, the elves liked to carry on separately from each other. They were all so different and unique; loving to be in their own little world. It made this she-elf's heart very happy. Ben had let off on the protectiveness. He started to talk with a couple of the elves of Lorien and found some things in common. Her brother was always the people person.   
  
"Is that how it works, then?" he asked one of the elves as he regarded the beautiful blade in his hands. It had so many carvings etched into the blade, he would have hated to use it on anyone for risk of ruining its preciousness. Handing the blade back, Ben took out one of his pocket knives to show his newfound friends. "The knives in my world aren't as decorative but useful" he said while flicking his wrist, letting the blade slide out into place. It curved dramatically and the elves around him drooled over it with their eyes. It looked like a claw.   
  
Sonya walked up behind him. "I always wondered what you would use that blade for..." she said, slightly massaging his shoulders "Cut someone's heart out?" He looked up and smiled.   
  
"No" he replied. The other elves quirked their eyebrows and as he looked around at their expressions, he finished "Not _exactly_."   
  
Sonya snickered and patted his back lightly, saying "I love you." It seemed to her like she never said it enough.   
  
"I love you too, Sis" he replied, patting her hand on his shoulder. He was becoming comfortable with these elves. It felt like being home talking about blades and warfare. Ben had recollected a couple of stories while a couple of them had shared stories of battles. Both parties respected each other as true warriors and allies. Sonya smiled as her brother went straight into another story where he and a friend were jumped by some crazy boys and how it turned into this huge knife fight.   
  
Rumil sat and stared at her. He couldn't stop staring, nor could he stop the emotions he was feeling. It had been a very long time since he had felt that way for anyone. When he had first saw her, he thought she was a bit loud and maybe even 'light-headed' but the moment she came to him with pleading eyes, he thought different of her. No being ever asked reassurance from him before...except his brother Haldir. 'I wish those words were meant for me' he thought as he heard her tell her brother that she loved him 'Why did she choose me?' He frowned and looked down at the blade he was cleaning. Ever since that night he approached her, he was confused and angry that he was confused. Rumil stayed away from her as much as he could. The thought of her changing her mind blinded him with hope but he stayed away. Was her behavior like what she had said, a facade? He thought she was interested but he was wrong. Obviously, so wrong.   
  
"What ails you, brother?" Orophin asked, sitting next to Rumil. His brother looked up at Sonya for a couple of hurtful seconds and went back to his blade. Orophin sighed and said "Why do you waste thought on her? She is not worth it."   
  
Rumil shot a glare at his brother and harshly replied "You know nothing of her." As if to keep from releasing some kind of fury, he looked back down to his perfectly shining blade and went over it again.   
  
"And you do?" Orophin asked incredulously. His brother intensified the strokes of the cloth on the steel, every word he said taking Rumil to a new level of anger. "Come now, Brother" he said, reaching out and stilling his brothers work "Do not be angry with me. I only want you to be happy but I do not think it wise to try and find it in this she-elf."   
  
"No" Rumil whispered angrily "Do not dare to enter my personal life." He shook his brothers hands away and went back to shining the blade.   
  
Orophin's fury rose and he grabbed his brothers wrists, saying "I do well by you. You are my younger brother and you _will_ listen to me." His brother locked his gaze with his own.   
  
"Then, speak your peace and leave me be" he whispered back. The hushed quarry went on unnoticed by the fellow elves. Orophin tightened his grip and Rumil almost winced in pain.   
  
"Please, Rumil" he said angrily "This she-elf is not like our people. She and her brother are nothing but trouble waiting to happen. Why can you not see that?"   
  
Rumil breathed the fury from his lungs and asked "Are you finished?" This time, he did wince slightly as his brother tightened and then, quickly released his hands.   
  
Orophin stood and looked down at his brother and said "I love you, Brother. I would not tell you such things if I did not." Rumil said nothing as he started to pack his blades and such, not giving his brother another moment of his time. Orophin sneered and walked away in anger at his stubborn brother. "We leave now!" he yelled to everyone. All the elves jerked their attention to their leader.   
  
Sonya was also surprised by the sudden outburst. Looking where Orophin was walking from, she saw Rumil sitting on the ground with just as much anger in his actions while packing. Ben came up behind her and whispered "What's going on?"   
  
"I'm not sure...but I have an idea" she whispered back and started walking towards Rumil.   
  
Rumil stood, his pack now on his back. He was ready for the last leg of the journey...for the most part. He turned and froze when he saw Sonya walking towards him. 'No no no no' he kept thinking to himself. She stopped in front of him and stared for a second. He was almost sure that she was at a loss for words. He felt a smile coming on.   
  
"Want to talk about it?" she asked, concerned. The smile that was almost on his face melted quickly and she knew she would get that reaction.   
  
He stared at her for a couple more moments and whispered "No." She nodded and turned to walk away. He felt a rip of pain in his chest and this time, he reached out and tapped her on the shoulder. As she turned, he said "Maybe later."   
  
She smiled and said "Ok." 'Well, at least he'll talk to me' she thought.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Silence fell upon the group. Orophin was beyond angry for a couple of hours before he finally cooled off. The tension was released when he walked us through a really rough patch of high grass. Courtney could not be seen and everyone called out to her.   
  
"Courtney!?" Ben yelled as he scoped the top of the grass.   
  
She yelled back, annoyed "I'm right here!!"   
  
"This isn't funny, chica. Come out right this minute!" Sonya yelled back.   
  
"Sonya" Courtney started "I am gonna kick your ass." All the she-elf could do was laugh at her expense. By the time they reached the end of the high grass and Courtney was able to see clearly, more laughing was had.   
  
"Courtney, sweetie" Sonya half-laughed "Come here." The hobbitess walked over to her and Sonya went to work taking out stray pieces of grass stuck in her curly hair. "That grass didn't stand a chance" the she-elf continued and Courtney lightly punched her in the thigh. Before long, they were back to a peaceful silence.   
  
Holly came up to Sonya with a look of concern. "This doesn't feel right" she commented as we walked leisurely. She sniffed the air lightly and continued "The air is uneasy."   
  
Sonya snickered and said "Holly, you bitch. Is Jimmy stuck in the well again?" She looked around and felt someone's hand on her shoulder. Sonya looked over and saw Rumil right next to her.   
  
"I smell it, also" he offered as he looked around "Stay alert." All the elves stopped and calmly looked about them. For a few minutes, there was nothing but silence.   
  
Courtney looked up at Sonya and whispered "I'm scared."   
  
Sonya nodded and tapped Ben on the shoulder. He looked over to his sister and handed her a pocket knife. As he did, Rumil noticed neither Sonya nor Holly had a weapon. From his pack, he took two long daggers and handed one to each. Sonya looked down at Courtney and gave her the pocket knife, whispering "If anything happens, run to the bushes over there and hide." The hobbitess nodded and nervously looked around. Both Ben and Sonya started to feel the same anxiety as well. Something was about to happen.   
  
A few more moments passed before Orophin yelled "Spiders!" The elves scrambled to strategic spots to benefit each other. Rumil pulled Sonya along with him and Ben followed, not leaving his sister's side.   
  
"Go, Courtney!" Sonya yelled and the hobbitess ran. Before she knew it, those eight-legged freaks came rushing towards the group. Only about three of them. "Shit!" Sonya yelled "I'm arachniphobic!"   
  
"Not today!" Ben yelled as one came towards the three elves huddled together. Rumil fired an arrow into the belly of the monster and it faultered slightly but didn't stop. Ben quickly swept the front legs out from under it and it fell on its back.   
  
Sonya swiftly came in and buried her long dagger into the head. "Die!" she yelled as she moved it around, giving the thing as much pain as she felt in her frightened state. The thing flopped around for a few seconds and then stilled, its legs falling about.   
  
Ben looked up and saw Holly by herself, fighting a spider on her own. But she was fast, quicker than anyone he had seen. She sliced the spiders front legs in half and made the head fall onto her dagger using gravity. Falling back from it, she yelled in triumph. "Oh yeah!" she yelled "Who's da bomb now?" Ben smirked. Looking down and around, he saw Sonya on the ground a good bit away from the Spider, just staring. Before he knew it, Rumil was right beside her. "Ben" he heard next to him. He turned and found Holly there with a big, goofy smile on her face "Did you see that!? I..." she swung her arms in the air, mimicking her moves "and I..." When she finally killed the beast again, she looked up at him and asked "Isn't that cool?"   
  
He smiled and nodded "Yeah, that's cool." Orophin took care of the last Spider and came back towards the group. Ben looked back at Sonya and found her in the arms of Rumil. He was stroking her hair and whispering. "You did good, girl" Ben continued as he turned back to Holly and gave her a hug.   
  
Courtney came out of the bushes, pocket knife in hand and asked "Is it safe?" Orophin nodded his head lightly.   
  
"Yes, it is safe" he replied and she sighed heavily in relief. A few elves snickered at the tension being released once again.   
  
Sonya breathed in the smell of him. It was relaxing to say the least. She heard his light voice cutting through her anxiety as he wove a spell around her in elvish. She jerked when she heard Orophin say "We must go. The city is but a few leagues from here." Sonya stepped back from Rumil and quietly thanked him as she walked away. He gave her a sad smile and followed.   
  
The group walked, conscious of their surroundings. Courtney eased her way to walk beside Sonya and found her friend looking troubled. "What is wrong?" she asked.   
  
The she-elf looked down and replied "Nothing. I am just thinking." Courtney furrowed her eyebrows at her friend.   
  
"More like brooding" Holly offered "You remind me of Angel." Sonya arched an eyebrow at Holly and she shrugged "I would say its the clothes..."   
  
"You look like you're homesick, mellonamin" Courtney continued. When Sonya didn't respond, she asked "Are you?"   
  
Sonya snickered and shook her head, saying "Never." Sighing, she continued "Perhaps, I have lost my mind."   
  
"You don't have to go far..." Holly quipped. Sonya glared at Holly but found it useless as the grin on her face spread. She could never stay mad at any of her friends.   
  
Orophin stopped and so did the rest. They peered over his shoulder and saw two huge Mallorn trees standing side by side as some sort of gateway. "The City of the Galadhrim. Home of our Lady and Lord. Come..." he said as he started to walk again. Everyone followed suit and before long, they all stood at the gates of this beautiful city that rose in the air and mingled amongst the trees. They were to meet the Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. And all Holly could think about was if Galadriel would actually read their minds...   
  
_To be continued..._   
  
  
Review, Review, Review! Pwease *gives puppy-dog eyes*;)   
  



	4. Chapter Four: Lorien

  
  
  
**Authors note:** I am so, so sorry for the very long delay. No, really...im not that sorry, hehe. My muse just tapped out for a while and so, now its back and im writing:) Its actually my friends that are making me write this. A lot of authors can sympathize with me on that, I know. Hopefully, I will be able to finish this story like my other story. The problem is updating it. Im lazy, gods beautiful gift to me *snickers*. Well, on with the story!!   
  
Please, Please, Please, Please review...   
  
  
**_~To Tremble With Fear~_**   
  
  
**Chapter Four: Lorien**   
  
  
"Ok" Courtney started in a huff "That's the last step I take!" She halted mid-way up the stairs nearly causing Ben to run into her from behind but he acted quickly. Before she knew it, Ben had swept her off her feet and continued up the stairs without a hitch. Courtney struggled for a second before she realized how much better this was for her feet. "Now, why didn't you do this to begin with?" she asked, upset.   
  
Ben snickered and replied "You need to learn to use those little legs." The little hobbit stuck her tongue out at him which only made him laugh. Before long, everyone reached the top of the stairs and peered around the flat surface. It looked so magical. As to what light was giving off the soft glow among the trees and raised ceiling of the house, no one of them could guess.   
  
They moved slowly, in a large group, towards more steps and everyone heard Courtney sigh heavily as she was already put back down on the ground by her Elven Saint. But before they started to climb the stairs, Orophin stopped the whole group from doing so. "Wait here" is all he said as he went up the stairs quietly.   
  
Rumil went before the group and explained what was going on. The Lady and Lord of Lothlorien were coming to welcome them to the city and basically, determine whether they were a threat to Lorien or not. Rumil knew they weren't but the Lady knew all and she would see before she even reaches the bottom of the stairs that they were not a threat. "You cannot lie to the Lady" he finished "She will know your true self." He chanced a glance at Sonya when he said that and found her eyes lowered slightly. Rumil felt a slash of guilt through his chest but said no more. He stood straighter and walked over to one side, standing with one of the Elf-guards.   
  
Sonya's heart beat rapidly, wondering what his statement about the Lady knowing their true selves meant. Was there some things she didn't know about herself that the Lady would know? That was incredibly unsettling.   
  
The time couldn't have moved any slower for the four. They waited anxiously for the couple to appear but it seemed that humans in their own world were not the only ones who were fashionably late.   
  
The room grew brighter as two beings descended the stairs. It was hard for all four to even make out the outline of Elf before the two reached the bottom. The light decreased slowly until all eyes were adjusted and clear. There, before them, stood the two most beautiful and precious looking Elves any of them had ever seen. One with golden hair that reached to her knees, and the other with golden hair that flowed to the middle of his back. Both were slender and very delicate but you could tell from their eyes they had seen more in life than any Elf among them.   
  
"I am Lord Celeborn" the one with shorter hair said. He looked so innocent but deadly at the same time. Gesturing to his left, he continued "This is my wife, Galadriel. Welcome to Lorien." Everyone bowed their head slightly, out of respect.   
  
Galadriel gazed upon Courtney...then Ben...then Holly and said "This is interesting." Her gaze fell upon Sonya and a slow smile formed on her lips. "Very interesting" she finished. Sonya blushed lightly but didn't lower her eyes. The Lady smiled at her bravery and looked to her husband, slowly saying "These beings are harmless." Turning back to the four, she continued "Come...you are very welcome in Lorien forest. Rest among our people for as long as you will." The four bowed again but the Lady wasn't quite finished. Her gaze fell upon Ben and spoke words only he could hear. In response, Ben's eyes widened and his face paled slightly. Galadriel smiled and turned with her husband to walk up the stairs.   
  
When the Lord and Lady disappeared, Orophin reappeared and said "Come with me...you will stay together in a guest Pavilion." Ben's eyes widened again but didn't say a word for fear of saying the wrong thing. The group followed Orophin closely, and Rumil straggled behind. He was wondering just what the Lady had seen in Sonya.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
The Pavilion was huge. It had three rooms. One contained four beds, one was a washroom, and the other was like a sitting room with comfortable chairs. Courtney fell in love with the chairs. "I could sleep in this!" she exclaimed as she climbed up into one and sank into the seat.   
  
Holly snickered and said "You very well could." She looked around the room and regarded how care-worn the room was. The Pavilion looked like an older version of the Plaza hotel suite, which she only got to see once in her life. Since Sonya was pretty famous back home, she got to stay in the swanky place with her for a night.   
  
"Wow" Sonya whispered, reverantly. The place looked more holy than just guest chambers. "I don't think I can sleep here. I mean..." she started again, looking about her "I can't stop staring at the walls." Rumil came up behind her and moved her gaze to a specific painting. It was full of color and showed a beautiful open building where the trees mingled with the framework. It seemed that there wasn't even an inside. All of it was nature...much like Lorien but a little more brighter.   
  
He leaned down and whispered "This painting is of Rivendell in all its glory. The Rivendell elves are our kin to the North. They live such peaceful lives near the Misty Mountains. Even to the Lorien elves, they are a bit of a mystery." He sighed lightly as she continued to regard the painting but surprised him when she turned with a smile upon her face. All he could do was smile back.   
  
"I'm sure you are as much of a mystery to them as they are to you" she replied. The glint of pride showed through his eyes and Sonya had to turn away before she was drawn in, captured against her will..._almost_ against her will.   
  
As she walked away, Rumil's smile faultered and he lowered his eyes slightly. That feeling came upon him again. The feeling where confusion reigned and anger had to be kept at bay. He didn't want to be angry with her but all of it was eating away at him. Keeping his demeanor cool, he walked out onto the veranda from the sitting room and looked down amongst the lit trees to find some sort of peace.   
  
Ben shakily walked to one of the chairs and sat heavily in it. This day was just full of events; Seeing a beautiful city, listening to a beautiful she-elf, and being told some new information about something he didn't think existed. He just needed to sit down and kick back. Yeah, that would do the trick.   
  
"Is everything to your satisfactory?" Orophin asked everyone in the room. He walked around and smiled when he saw all the awed faces. It made him proud of his culture. Everyone chorused their approval which only made him smile wider.   
  
Holly came back into the room and sat in the chair next to Ben. He tensed immediately. "If I didn't know any better, I would say this room was meant to charm the wits out of your guests" she said, trying to keep away a little bit of skepticism in her voice.   
  
Rumil laughed as he came back into the sitting room. "They have found us out, dear Brother" he said, happily. Everyone looked at Orophin in shock, especially Sonya. No one knew these two were brothers. It wasn't exactly something that would be 'need to know' information but still, the two were like night and day.   
  
"Aye" Orophin replied as he snickered at the faces. "Come...We will leave you now" he continued and gestured for his brother to follow "If you need anything, there are servants here to attend you. They will bring you some food later."   
  
Rumil drifted to the door of the guest Pavilion and looked back into the sitting room. He got one last look at Sonya before he walked away. Orophin came to the door next and turned to say "Sleep well" before he shut it quietly.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
The door had been shut for a few minutes and there was nothing but silence. Everyone just stared at the closed door. Courtney dared a few words and said "Did what just happened...just happen?"   
  
Ben blindly stared and said "Well, if it didn't happen...I want to know what just happened..."   
  
"I think it happened" Holly offered "I mean...if it didn't happen, then what just happened didn't really happen."   
  
Sonya stared at the door and silently confirmed "It happened." She stood and went to the painting Rumil had shown her. Everyone looked to Sonya. She turned with a bright smile and said "It really happened." Small smiles started to grace lips. This was the first time they got to be alone and really talk about everything that was going on.   
  
Courtney stood and started dancing about the room. "I got to see Galadriel!" she exclaimed as she twirled. Everyone laughed at her and Sonya joined her shortly, followed by Ben and then Holly.   
  
"We are really in Lothlorien!" Sonya yelled and everyone cheered. She fell into a chair shortly and sighed in pure ecstacy. This all seemed like a dream but she knew it wasn't. "What to do first..." she started. Everyone shortly joined her in falling into chairs. "I want to try Evermead (a fine elvish wine) first. I know they got some here!"   
  
"Yeah, me too!" Courtney chimed in "and a 1420!" Sonya laughed and nodded.   
  
Ben snickered and asked "What the hell is a 1420?"   
  
"The finest brew in Middle-Earth!" the hobbitess explained happily.   
  
"I'm there!" Ben exclaimed and stood "Where is it?" He felt he needed some beer more than anyone at the moment.   
  
Holly laughed and said "In Bree." She stood suddenly, as if she had the best idea in the world. "Let's go to Bree!" she exclaimed.   
  
Courtney stood too, saying "And the Shire!"   
  
"Edoras..." Ben offered.   
  
Sonya laughed and indulged, saying "Mirkwood!" They all laughed at her as if she said the most absurd of all places to go. "I love Legolas..." she said as she held up her index finger "He's number one!" The group fell out. It had been a while since the group had laughed uncontrollably this way. But then again, Sonya was always the butt of jokes when it came to Legolas. He was the one character that basically 'sold out' but she didn't hide the fact that she liked the guy. He did have a great looking ass to her eyes.   
  
"So, what are we going to do?" Ben asked when the group calmed down again. Everyone looked to Sonya again as if she were the leader of the group to begin with.   
  
"Let's do it" she said with a sly smile "Let's do it all!" Her smile widened when everyone whooped and hollered like a bunch of cowboys.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
"Send out the army" a crude voice commanded. He thought a few more seconds and finished "To Osgiliath."   
  
"But, my Lord" a man came to stand next to the demanding King "The Stewards of Gondor will not uncheck your attacks. This is not a good idea. They will win and then come after us."   
  
The King peered to his side. Without one word, he pushed the advisor to the nearest wall and harshly said "These attacks are not meant for victory, you twit. They are meant to weaken. You will do as I say or you will be put in the dungeon like the rest of my fathers former advisors. Understand?"   
  
The advisor nodded vigorously.   
  
"Say it!" the King demanded and pushed harder.   
  
"I understand..." he said weakly. The King let go with a sneer and the advisor found his ability to breathe again. As the King walked away, the advisor clutched his stomach and looked up with a death glare. 'Rotten kid' he thought.   
  
  
_To be continued..._   
  
  



End file.
